JB Blanc
| birth_place = Paris, France | occupation = Actor, voice actor, director | years_active = 1996–present | children = 1 | website = | image_size = | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | alias = John White }} Jean-Benoît "JB" Blanc ( ) (born 13 February 1969) is an English actor, voice actor and director who has worked on anime, cartoons and video games produced in Los Angeles.http://www.jbblanc.com Early life Blanc was born in Paris, the son of a French father and an English mother. He moved to England with his mother at the age of five, where he was educated at Bramcote School in Scarborough, North Yorkshire and Sedbergh School in Sedbergh, Cumbria. At the age of 16, he successfully auditioned for the National Youth Theatre. In 1987, he was accepted at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA), the youngest person to do so that year. He graduated in 1990 and, after a short sabbatical travelling, began his theatre career. Career At one time, Blanc ran his own theatre company and was working with companies on the London scene, collaborating with directors, including Rufus Norris, Howard Davies and Peter Hall at the Royal National Theatre. In 2001, after 12 years almost exclusively working in theatre, he played Luigi Vampa in The Count of Monte Cristo. Since moving to the United States, he has appeared in television series such as Breaking Bad, Cold Case, CSI: New York, Raising the Bar, The Unit, Crash, NYPD Blue, Prison Break, Dr. Vegas and The Company. Blanc has appeared in films, including The Incredible Hulk, Tristan & Isolde, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and Moonlight Serenade. He has done voice-work for video games such as Dante's Inferno, Darksiders, Wildstar and James Bond 007: From Russia with Love, in which he played Turkish agent Kerim Bey. In 2013, he voiced Zinyak and Phillipe Loren in Saints Row IV. In 2014, he voiced Commander Kuben Blisk in Titanfall. Personal life Blanc lives in Los Angeles, California with his daughter, Malia. Filmography Voice acting Anime dubbing * Bleach – Makizō Aramaki, Sajin Komamura (Ep. 99+), Nakeem Greendina, Demora, Patros, Genga, Ginrei Kuchiki, Additional Voices * Blue Dragon – Lt. Dragnov * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 – General Upson (Ep. 6), Kolchak (Ep. 7) * Dangaizer 3 – D.D * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Lee, Leonskii * Digimon Fusion – KingWhamon, AncientVolcanomon, Pharaohmon * Freedom Project – Chairman (Ep. 7), Additional Voices * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C 2nd GIG – Rod (Ep. 40) * Gun Sword – Domingo * Hellsing – Enrico Maxwell, Cheddar Priest, Science Expert (Ep. 8) * Kekkaishi – Ichirou Ogi, Ohdo (Eps. 43–44) * Kurokami: The Animation – General Gustav (Eps. 13, 16), Howard (Ep. 14) * L/R: Licensed by Royalty – Rowe Rickenbacker, Waiter * Marvel Anime: Blade – Deacon Frost * Marvel Anime: Iron Man – Prof. Michelinie * Marvel Anime: Wolverine – Omega Red, Master Koh * Mega Man Star Force – Bob Copper, Crown Thunder, Jean Couronne XIV * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn – Alberto Vist, Additional Voices * Monster – Roberto * Naruto – Pakkun, Jiga, Hashirama Senju, others * Naruto: Shippuden – Hiruko, Pakkun, Gataro Hashirama Senju (Ep. 226) * Persona 4: The Animation – Ryotaro Dojima (credited as John White) * R.O.D. the TV – Joe "Joker" Carpenter, Editor B (Ep. 10) * Strawberry Eggs – Fortune Teller * Texhnolyze – Mizuno Animation * All Hail King Julien – Benson, Mountain Lemur Captain, Jarsh-Jarsh * Avengers Assemble – Mangog (Ep. "All-Father's Day") * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! – Colander, Merry Jim, Vic (Ep. "Party Like It's 1899") * Beware the Batman – Alfred Pennyworth, Batcomputer, Key, Lunkhead, Additional Voices * Black Panther – Batroc, Black Knight, Male Cannibal, Additional Voices * DreamWorks Dragons – Ryker, Jarg * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. – Red Ghost (Ep. "The Defiant Hulks") * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers – Guggenheim * Jeff & Some Aliens – Alien Video Host, Butler (Ep. "Jeff & Some Laughs") * Love, Death & Robots – Supervisor, British Man (Ep. "Good Hunting") * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero – Captain of the Guard * Peter Rabbit – Mr. Bouncer, Tommy Brock * Pickle and Peanut – Bloodbeard, Pierre, Devon, Additional Voices * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja – Additional Voices * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? - Antiques Dealer * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes – Wrecker, Heimdall, Additional Voices * Transformers: Rescue Bots – Ansel Ambrose (Ep. "Phantom of the Sea") * TripTank – Various * Turbo FAST – Aiden Hardshell, Ari Goldfish, Snail Vendor * Ultimate Spider-Man – Titus (Ep. "The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy") Film * 009 Re:Cyborg – 007 / Great Britain * A Cat in Paris – Victor Costa * Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher – Orion * Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III – The Advert – Silat * Bleach: Fade to Black – Sajin Komamura * Bleach: Memories of Nobody – Jai * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion – Sajin Komamura * Bleach: The Hell Verse – Sajin Komamura * Delhi Safari – The Director, Prime Minister * Iron Man: Rise of Technovore – Obadiah Stane * Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood – Atticus Fink, Director * My Life as a Courgette - Additional Voices * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower – Mukade / Anrokuzan * Redline – Lynchman * Time of Eve – Atsuro Masaki (uncredited) Video games * Apex Legends – Kuben Blisk, Alexander "Caustic" Nox * Assassin's Creed: Revelations – Tarik Barleti * Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea – Theokhuga * Batman: Arkham Knight – Fire Chief, Edward Burke, Officer Thraves, Officer Anderson, Sergeant Badowsky, Harley Thugs * Batman: Arkham Origins – Bane * Batman: Arkham VR – Coronor, Thug #2 * Batman: The Enemy Within – Bane, Dying Man, Additional Voices * Bleach: Shattered Blade – Arturo Plateado * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom – Arturo Plateado, Sajin Komamura * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 - Mercenary Announcer * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 – Le Sabre * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. – Grant, Milton, Newscaster * Coraline – Sergei Alexander Bobinsky, The Other Bobinsky * [[Dante's Inferno (video game)|''Dante's Inferno]]'' – Alighiero * Darksiders – Ulthane * Darksiders II – Thane, Valus, Angel Hellguard * Despicable Me – Dr. Nefario * Diablo III – Diablo * Dragon's Crown – Narrator * EverQuest II - Additional voices * Evolve – Griffin * Far Cry 4 - Additional voices * Final Fantasy XIII/Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Additional Voices * Fuse – Luther Deveraux * Game of Thrones – Malcolm Branfield, Thermund, Gared's Father * Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft – Various Minions * Horizon Zero Dawn – Rost * Infamous 2 – Various * Infinite Crisis – Various * Ingress – Roland Jarvis * James Bond 007: Agent Under Fire – Nigel Bloch * James Bond 007: From Russia with Love – Kerim Bey * Judgment - Ozaki, Mitsugu Matsugane (English version) * Killer Is Dead – Victor * Klonoa – Ghadius, Soleil * Knack – Dr. Vargus * League of Legends – Braum * Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham – Swamp Thing, Arkillo, The Penguin, Bane * Lego DC Super-Villains – Bane, The Penguin, Ra's al Ghul, Solovar * Lego Dimensions – Franz Krieger * Lego Jurassic World – Additional Voices * Lego Marvel Super Heroes – Captain Britain, Kraven the Hunter, Heimdall * Lego Marvel's Avengers – Trevor Slattery, The Other * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * Mad Max – Top Dog, Additional Voices * Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars – Bulrathi Advisor, Meklar Advisor, Additional Voices * ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance – Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov * Metro Exodus - Yermak, additional voices * Metro: Last Light – English Voice Talent * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor – Tower of Sauron, Thuggish Orc * Minecraft: Story Mode – The Admin / Romeo, Vos, Additional Voices * Mortal Kombat 11 – Kano * Mother of Myth – Acis * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Sasori (Hiruko) * Naruto: Ninja Council 4 – Sasori (Hiruko) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 – Traveling Merchant * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 – First Hokage / Hashirama Senju * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 4 – Sasori (Hiruko) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 5 – Sasori (Hiruko) * Persona 4 – Ryotaro Dojima (uncredited) * Persona 4 Arena Ultimax – Ryotaro Dojima, Shuji Ikutsuki * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles – Brian Irons * Saints Row IV – Zinyak, Phillipe Loren * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories – Additional Voices (uncredited) * Skylanders: Imaginators – Spy Rise, Hood Sickle * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Spy Rise, Hood Sickle * Skylanders: Swap Force – Spy Rise * Skylanders: Trap Team – Spy Rise, Hood Sickle * SOCOM: US Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 – Condor * Spyro Reignited Trilogy – Moneybags * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Additional Voices * Street Fighter IV/''Super Street Fighter IV'' – El Fuerte * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World – Commander Brute * Tales of Vesperia – Barbos, Killer of Heroes (Barbatos), LeBlanc, Natz * Team Fortress 2 – Saxton Hale * The Amazing Spider-Man – Wilson Fisk / Kingpin * The Crew – Omar * The Elder Scrolls Online – Sheogorath, King Kurog, Divyath Fyr, Male Altmer, Male Breton, Male Dunmer, Male Khajiit * The Wonderful 101 – Wonder Yellow * Titanfall – Commander Kuben Blisk * Titanfall 2 – Commander Kuben Blisk * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception – Thugs * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End – Knot * Uncharted: Golden Abyss – General Roberto Guerro * WildStar – Caretaker, Ionis the Watcher, Luminai Male * World of Warcraft - Ignis, Highmaul Sorc King * World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth - Captain Jolly * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm – Asaad, High Priest Venoxis * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria – Riko, Commander Durand, Manchu * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor – Additional Voices * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King – Mage-Lord Urom, Ignis the Furnace Master * Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward – Tenmyouji Live-action Film * 102 Dalmatians – Captain (uncredited) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties – Porter * Moonlight Serenade * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End – East Indian Clerk * The Count of Monte Cristo – Luigi Vampa * Tristan & Isolde – Leon * War Dogs – Bashkim Television * Barry – Batir * Better Call Saul – Dr. Barry Goodman * Breaking Bad – Dr. Barry Goodman * Burn Notice – Ivan * Cold Case – Paul Shepard * Crash – Father Donal * CSI: NY – Tripp Walker * Dr. Vegas – Fraser * NYPD Blue – Alex Stratis * Prison Break – Jerry Curtin * Raising the Bar – Johan * Shameless – Hanzi * The Company – Manuel Pinero * The Unit – Dr. Leon Rocha * Vegas – Max Chandler Staff work * Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham – Director, Voice Director * Lego Dimensions – Voice Director * L/R: Licensed by Royalty – ADR Director * Mafia III – Voice Director * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor – Voice Director * Rubber Soul – Dialogue Coach * Sugartown – Acting Coach, Executive Producer * The Informers – Dialect Coach * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End – Dialect Coach (Nadine Ross) * XCOM 2 – Voice Director References External links * * * Category:1969 births Category:Alumni of the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art Category:English male film actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male video game actors Category:English male voice actors Category:Acting coaches Category:Voice directors Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:French emigrants to the United States Category:French emigrants to England Category:French people of English descent Category:Living people Category:People from Paris Category:National Youth Theatre members Category:Male actors from Paris Category:People from Scarborough, North Yorkshire Category:People educated at Sedbergh School